Le Nouveau Monde de Harry Potter
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Harry atterrit dans un nouveau monde. Les premières années sont pas chouette mais il réussit à s'enfuir et trouve refuge chez les mutants. Bashing Nick F (vite fait) Harry x Jörmungand (un prologue et quatre chapitres déjà écrit, posté toutes les dix reviews)
1. Prologue

Un immense serpent entourait la base du SHIELD. Cette même base que les Avengers étaient sensé défendre depuis 5 minutes, Fury ayant ordonné la mission que quand il était trop tard. Cela ne ressemblait pourtant pas à l'homme, lui qui était toujours tellement sur ses gardes.

« Pourquoi sommes nous là pour défendre un lieu top secret alors que l'autre cyclope est à Hawaï à se la couler douce ? Râla Tony.

« La ferme Stark, obéis et silence. Grogna l'emblème de l'Amérique.

« Et qu'est ce que fait ce foutu dieu quand on a besoin de lui ? Continua le génie sans écouter son ''chef''.

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, rapidement suivit d'un rayon de lumière. En son centre, Thor et... Loki ? Le dieu de la malice sembla surpris de voir le Serpent (il réussissait tout de même à camoufler entièrement un immeuble de 15 fucking étage).

« Jör... murmura t il avant de disparaître.

« Comment ça Jör ? Ce truc à un nom ? S'étonna Tony.

« En effet Homme de métal, c'est le dernier fils de mon frère. Normalement Père l'avait endormit dans votre désert des glaces, je me demande ce qu'il fait là...

Le Serpent sembla s'arrêter d'un coup. Il leva la tête toujours insensible au coup de canon / laser / truc qui fait mal, des humains qui n'avaient toujours pas réussi à l'égratigner. On apercevait Loki sur le museau du reptile. Cette étrange scène dura une dizaine de minutes puis Loki réapparu devant son frère, le visage glacial et la magie crépitant autour de lui.

« Alors mon frère ?

« Cet... humain noir torture l'âme sœur de mon fils dans cette tour. Son cri de détresse a réveillé mon fils qui est tout suite apparu pour le sauver. Fit le dieu du feu.

Le bâtiment prit feu sous les regards noirs du dieu. Les Avengers furent choqué. Ce truc immense était le fils de Loki, et en plus il était lié à un truc que torturait le SHIELD ? Mais de quelle taille devait être l'âme sœur du reptile ?

« Je vais chercher et soigner le lié de mon fils, il se calmera quand il verra son futur amant.

Et le dieu redisparut. L'oreillette des Avengers se mit à crier des ordres de Fury, comme quoi il ne fallait pas que le dieu entre, mais ils n'en eurent cure, comment vous vouliez battre un serpent de cette taille, alors même qu'il venait d'avaler une bombe A ?! Tony se posa donc et proposa à ses collègues de regarder la suite de Game of Throne, heureusement qu'il avait un projecteur intégré à l'armure.

À la fin de l'épisode, le dieu réapparut avec un... enfant ? Sérieux, un enfant ! Bon il avait l'air en bonne santé, du moins maintenant parce que vu l'armure du dieu...

Le serpent, Jör ?, se mit à rétrécir et finalement un mi homme mi serpent apparut. Il courut vers son père et les plus pervers en profitèrent pour se rincer les yeux, sérieusement c'était légal ça ? Jör semblait être un adolescent de 17 ans, il n'avait aucun poil autre que les cheveux et sourcils et sa peau était du même blanc que Loki, mais avec des écailles vertes claires un peu partout. Comment en être sur qu'il n'avait aucun autre poil ? Il était à poil.

« J'en veux un aussi. Sourit Iron man d'un air pervers. Tu as d'autres fils la Diva ?

« Père ! S'écria l'ancien serpent, ignorant le pervers. Comment va t il ?

Il prit l'enfant des bras de son père et le berça contre lui. Ses yeux se levèrent alors vers les autres, constatant que son père n'était pas seul.

« Oh, bonjour oncle Thor.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques Belles Fesses. S'amusa le playboy.

« Je vous remercie Homme de métal. Répondit il sans y faire attention. Père, que lui ont-ils...

« Ton lié a de la magie en lui, mais ce n'est ni la mienne, ni aucunes autres que j'ai déjà croisé. Sa magie est... étrangement libre et naturel. J'ai trouvé ça...

Il fit apparaître une sorte de pompe avec de multiples tuyaux, les deux scientifiques des vengeurs se ruèrent dessus.

« Merde alors. Souffla Bruce, jusque là calme. C'est...

« C'est une pompe qui aspire le sang et le divise, enfin il détruit ce dont il n'a pas besoin et garde... ça. Dit l'ancien marchant d'arme en tendant une bille translucide.

Loki s'approcha de la bille et aussitôt son aura magique écrasa tout autour de lui, sauf son fils, l'enfant et son frère.

« Par Odin, cette bille me..., commença le dieu de la Malice.

Son frère lui retira la bille des mains et la posa dans les mains de l'enfant. Les humains purent se relever et Loki releva les arbres et autres plantes tout en les soignant. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de se servir de la magie pour cela. L'enfant se mit ensuit à briller et il ouvrit les yeux. Son futur compagnon le posa au sol et l'adossa à un sapin.

« Ça... commença t il.

Il fut interrompu par la disparition de l'enfant, dans une pluie de paillettes. Le Serpent réapparu et le chaos recommença. Où était partit son âme sœur ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Harry atterrit dans une forêt, pas très loin d'un manoir. Dès qu'il eut vu la menace de pierres, il s'en éloigna. Il marcha donc tout droit, et ne remarqua ainsi pas la silhouette sombre à sa gauche. Alors qu'il repassait pour la cinquième fois devant le même arbre, il se dit qu'il s'était peut être, éventuellement, mais rien n'était vraiment sûr, perdu.

Il soupira et s'assied. Pourquoi était il ici ? Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, s'était un des hommes en blouse blanche le rebranchant à la pompe. Normalement au réveil il n'arrivait plus à bouger, et surtout il ne sentait plus Maggie.

Maggie était le surnom qu'il avait donné à sa magie. Après qu'elle l'ait tant sauvé, il s'était dit qu'il fallait la remercier. Pour cela il s'était servit de ses pouvoirs et avait récupéré un livre sur les rituels de son ancienne dimension. Sa magie avait alors peu à peu prit vie, pour finalement devenir comme une deuxième conscience. Il avait alors pu converser avec elle et apprendre pourquoi elle l'avait envoyé ici, dans un Nouveau Monde.

D'après elle, ses ennemis (ses traîtres d'amis et ses fous de magie noir) étaient devenus trop puissant et surtout quasiment omniscient dans le monde entier. Alors, plutôt que de le cacher dans une île en solitaire, Maggie (déjà un minimum consciente) l'avait envoyé dans un monde où il n'existait pas. Par contre, elle n'avait pas prévu que le monde qu'elle avait choisi soit si... tellement... avancé. Leur arrivée avait déclenché des alarmes qui avaient avertirent des hommes peureux, quand Maggie s'en était rendu compte, elle avait changé l'apparence de son maître en enfant car un enfant est la pureté quelques soit le monde où l'on est. Harry s'était donc réfugié dans un orphelinat. Malheureusement ses hommes, ou du moins le chef de ses derniers, ne possédait plus d'âme. Ils finirent par le retrouver. Cependant ils n'avaient pas vu l'enfant, mais seulement le danger de ce dernier.

C'est donc après quatre ans dans un orphelinat (où il n'était pas très bien traité, mais cela restait supportable) que Harry Potter avait été adopté par Nick Fury.

Deux ans plus tard, c'est à dire maintenant, l'enfant avait été libéré. Il ne savait pas comment, ni par qui ou pourquoi, mais il était libre. Et maintenant il était perdu. Il... n'avait pas vraiment faim, pas vraiment soif, la fatigue était supportable. Pourtant il était lasse. Il prévient son amie de le protéger dans son sommeil et s'endormit, la tête dans les racines et les feuilles plus ou moins mortes.

HjHjJjHjH

Quand le gosse s'allongea, après quelques heures à tourné en rond, Iceberg cru pouvoir prendre le mutant (après tout il était apparu à côté de l'école). Mais c'était sans compter sur sa chance légendaire, qui le força à revenir chercher de l'aide. Comment ce faisait il que le gosse ai deux pouvoirs ?

HjHjJjHjH

Harry se réveilla. Où était il ? Une infirmerie ? Aussitôt un jet de magie sortit de son corps et propulsa tout (mobilier et personne) au mur. La fenêtre explosa sous la force de la vague et l'enfant se leva. Il devait fuir, les infirmeries étaient mauvaises pour lui. La dernière fois on l'avait ouvert en deux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas un organe en plus caché par les autres. Malheureusement son métabolisme éliminait les drogues en moins d'une seconde. Devinez comment c'est passé l'opération ?

« Mais tu vas te calmer oui ? Hurla une voix bourru.

Cela troubla sa concentration et la vague disparut, laissant les occupants de la pièce se mouvoir. Un homme se jeta sur l'enfant. Harry voulut appeler sa magie à l'aide mais cette dernière refusa.

 _« Il ne te veut pas de mal, je le sens ! Tu me fais confiance hein ?_

 _« Mais Maggie ! Tu as bien vu ce..._

 _« Oui, et je suis assez consciente pour savoir que eux ne te feront rien. Pas plus que les gens de la tour._

 _« Alors pourquoi m'as tu fais transplaner ailleurs ?_

 _« Ils doivent se battre contre l'homme qui te retenait. Tu n'aurais pas été en sécurité. Ici tu l'es, et ne t'inquiète pas, je protège tes pensées._

Maggie sembla alors s'endormir, laissant Harry au monde réel.

« Putain tu es là morveux ? S'était quoi ce truc dans tes yeux ?

Harry leva alors ses bras pour se protéger le visage. Il allait le... Une main calme se posa sur ses mains.

« Logan, lève toi s'il te plait.

L'homme obéit en grognant à un vieil homme à roulettes.

« Je suis Charles Xavier, un mutant tout comme toi. Nous sommes dans mon manoir, c'est une école pour les gens comme nous. Est ce que tu as des questions ?

Harry nia de la tête, il voulait juste partir.

« Est ce que tu as un nom ?

L'enfant secoua encore une fois la tête, il ne voulait pas leur dire. Il ne **pouvait** pas.

« Tes parents ne t'ont pas donné de nom ? S'amusa le directeur.

Harry hocha cette fois la tête puis désigna sa gorge avant de faire une croix avec ces doigts.

« Oh, tu es muet ! S'étonna le plus âgé. C'est amusant, je suis télépathe ? Peux tu m'ouvrir ton esprit que nous puissions converser ?

 _« Oui._

« Tu as une maîtrise incroyable ! Sourit t il. _Comment t'appelles tu ?_

 _« Je suis Harry._

 _« Et est ce que tu sais quel est ton don ?_

L'enfant secoua la tête, comment pouvait il dire que ce n'était pas des dons mais de la magie ? Peut être qu'il trouverait une excuse ou un don réaliste.

« Bien, alors Jean. Tu peux écrire que notre nouveau pensionnaire s'appelle Harry et qu'il ne connaît pas sa mutation. Est ce que tu sais lire et écrire ?

 _« Oui ?_

 _« Est ce que tu t'es déjà servi d'un ordinateur ?_

 _« Euh, j'en ai déjà vu mais..._

« Dans ce cas je te montre. Scott ? Est ce que tu peux amener la grenouille ?

… La grenouille ? Qu'est ce que le vieil homme avait ? Devenait il sénile, comme Dumby avant lui ?

Quelques minutes après, un homme avec des lunettes étranges apparu avec un... truc vert ? On aurait dit une grenouille car l'objet vert était rond avec un clavier. Sur le dessus on voyait un haut parleur caché dans la bouche d'une grenouille en plastique et les pattes semblaient amovibles pour pouvoir le poser n'importe où.

« Ceci, est un système pour ton aphasie. Tu taperas sur les touches et l'ordinateur comprendra les mots et les dira à ta place. Si tu le souhaites, nous ferrons des testes pour voir si ta cécité, ton mutisme, est permanent ? Pour l'instant, je sens que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans l'infirmerie donc vient, je vais te faire visiter.

 **RAR (Je sais il est le plus court de tous ^^')**

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos :** **Une idée très réussie.**

 **Harry vient dans le monde des Avengers et est l'âme soeur de Jörmungand. Mais Harry est-il un garçon ou une fille? Et où va-t-il ? S'il vous plaît continuer à écrire rapidement.**

 **Avec mes meilleures salutations SupergodzillaSailorCosmos** Merci ^^, Harry est un garçon, tu viens de lire où il va et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu 'w'

 **00Darck-Harry00 :** **super chapitre j'ai super adorée mais du coup pour la suite je demande si par le plus grand des hasard une personne (pas moi bien sûr XP) venait a commenter dix fois écrirais tu la suite ?**

 **il ne faut pas croire que je compte le faire !enfin c'est juste une question innocent venant d'une personne désirant lire la suite!**

 **hâte de pouvoir lire le prochain chapitre .**

 **ciao** Merci ^^, essaye XD mais je crois que le site ne voudra pas ^^'

 **LoupRubis :** **Très bonne idée ! Je trouve que l'histoire va un peu vite car je ne comprend pas le truc avec la bille ! Hâte d'avoir les prochains chapitres !** Merci ^^, la bille était la représentation de la magie rendu solide par la pompe

 **Guest :** **un début intéressant qui donne envie de lire/savoir la suite** Merci ^^

 **adenoide (Guest) :** **C'est un début qui demande à être développé, mais s'il faut attendre 10 reviews avant un autre chapitre on r*** de ne pas en avoir car les lecteurs lisent mais ne laissent pas toujours de reviews.** Merci ^^, c'était le but de ma manœuvre je voulais des avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer ^^'

 **Guest :** **Please, please, please. Continue...** Merci ^^, ouiiiii XP

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** **nooooon t'arrête pas pitié la suite pitié ce début est trop prenant je t'en supli la suite** Merci ^^, TADAM ! La suite pour mademoiselle ^^

 **elo-didie :** **Ce premier chapitre met l'eau à la bouche ! Je suis pressée de lire la suite** Merci ^^

 **Bloodynirvana :** **beaucoup de potentiel dans cette fic qui va très vite** Merci ^^

 **Patou9978 :** **je veux tellement avoir la suite OMFG !** Merci ^^, la voici et congratulations tu es 10e ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Harry se trouvait dans ce grand manoir. Il n'avait pas sympathisé avec les autres enfants de son âge, à cause de sa peur des contacts, de la barrière vocale et de la différence de maturité... à 6 ans on a pas le même humour qu'un jeune adulte coincé dans le corps d'un enfant. Le faux mutant avant donc eut énormément de temps pour étudier. Il avait sauté des classes à n'en plus finir, sa legilimancie lui permettent de stocker efficacement ses connaissances. Dès qu'il finissait de lire un livre, les mots étaient à tous jamais écrit dans sa tête.

Il pût également faire un rituel pour remercier sa magie, il avait privatisé la salle de sciences pour un examen qu'il avait rapidement fini. Maggie était donc plus forte que jamais, dans le corps en reconstruction de son petit Harry.

D'ailleurs lorsque Jean avait découvert les multiples cicatrices qui recouvraient tout son petit corps, son pouvoir avait envoyé les meubles s'écraser contre les murs. Le professeur X avait sérieusement envisagé de créer un atelier pour créer ses propres meubles à ce rythme là...

Harry avait donc un régime strict, de nombreuses séances de sport et même des massages, enfin kiné, pour se remettre en forme. Son corps n'avait jamais été aussi heureux !

Cependant, le petit brun avait un nouveau ''problème''. Il avait fini le cursus du lycée avec 12 ans d'avance... Les professeurs n'en revenaient toujours pas et ne savaient plus quoi lui faire faire durant les cours. Normalement quand un élève arrivait à ce niveau il contrôlait ses pouvoirs et était quasiment majeur. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Or le faux mutant était toujours muet, mineur et sans connaissances de ses pouvoirs (?). Les divers tests n'avaient pas suffit à le(s) déterminer.

« Harry ? appela la voix de Jean.

Un petit enfant courut vers elle, une grenouille sous le bras. Il tapa sur la machine.

« Oui ? demanda une voix métallique.

« Je viens de rentrer de la librairie et... Tient, cadeau, offrit elle en rougissant.

La grande rousse ressemblait de plus en plus à ce qu'aurait pu être Lily, de l'avis de Maggie, Harry n'osant pas espéré. Elle lui tendait en ce moment une collection de livre sur ''la bourse New-yorkaise''. Ce n'était un secret pour personne mais l'enfant avait adoré Le Loup de Wall Street, même si lui n'avait pas conscience que cela s'était remarqué. Bien que le personnage principal ne lui plaise pas, le principe de gagner de l'argent grâce à des chiffres, des courbes, une bonne dose d'instinct, l'amusait beaucoup. Les adultes s'étaient donc mit en tête de l'aider dans sa ''future voie professionnelle''. Charles avait donc investit dans du matériel, tout en laissant une petite épargne pour commencer. Jean lui offrait cette collection et Scoot, après avoir fait le tour de ses relations, avait organisé une rencontre avec un vrai traideur (à la retraite).

Harry s'était alors trouvé une nouvelle occupation !

Quelques mois plus tard, Harry vint vers le professeur X en se dandinant. Il tapa rapidement sur la grenouille.

« Professeur, commença la voix, avec l'argent que vous m'avez donné en mars dernier, j'ai gagné le centuple. J'aimerais bien le donner à l'école mais il faut que j'aille à la banque parce que la banquière pense que je suis un menteur au téléphone. Est ce que quelqu'un accepterait de m'emmener ?

Le self se tut. Le mignon petit prodige de l'école avait fait QUOI ? Les élèves se mirent à applaudir, faisant encore plus rougir l'enfant, rapidement suivit des professeurs. En effet il était un prodige !

Quelques autres mois plus tard, le professeur Xavier put ouvrir une seconde école après avoir fait des extensions sur la première. Il avait d'abord refusé tout cet argent, mais son élève lui avait expliqué que ce n'était que un quart de ce qu'il gagnait. Un autre quart allait pour lui et les deux autres étaient envoyé à des associations pour le protection de l'enfance, de l'environnement, protection des victimes et reconstruction après les divers conflits entre super héros et super vilain (il faisait toujours des supers dégâts ces supers idiots!).

À leur grande surprise, Harry avait été invité à de nombreux galas de bienfaiteurs dans tout les coins de l'Amérique. L'enfant refusait d'y aller, tout comme il refusait de sortir du manoir. Bien sûr personne ne connaissait son identité, il avait choisi comme ''pseudo'' le Survivant. Non par vantardise, mais c'est qu'avec le temps il s'était rendu compte que le surnom lui rappelait qu'il finissait toujours par s'en sortir.

Jean toqua à la porte de la salle d'informatique, Harry n'aimait pas être seul malgré sa peur des contacts. Le bébé traideur leva sa tête de l'écran après quelques minutes. La femme s'approcha avec une lettre en main.

« C'est encore une invitation pour un gala, mais cette fois-ci elle vient de Stark industrie. Iron man éprouve des remords à pulvériser sa ville finalement.

Harry lui lança un regard vide, du style ''Ouais et ?'', qui attira un sourire à la rousse.

« On sait que tu adores les Avengers, ils seront tous réuni ce soir là !

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça il adorait les Avengers ?

 _« Dois je te rappeler que tu collectionnes leur photo que tu trouve dans les magasines pour les mettre dans ton journal ? souffla la voix malicieuse de Maggie._

 _« C'est pas vrai ! Je... Je vérifie juste que le fils de Loki est toujours dans les gentils parce que sinon... Enfin tu sais, il est fort..._

 _« Il est beau..._

 _« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! rougit l'enfant._

« Harry, ça va ? demanda son ancienne professeur en posant sa main sur son front.

Le petit brun hocha la tête, toujours rouge. Quoi ? Il avait le droit de revêtir les couleurs de son ancienne maison ! Et puis il n'était pas amoureux du serpent humain ! Et il ne regardait pas ces magasines pour vérifier qu'il soit toujours célibataire ! Il... était mignon certes, mais à 6 ans on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un grand de... de... Il avait quel âge d'ailleurs ?

 _« Si ça peut te rassurer, les Avengers ont fini leur travail. Tu peux tout à fait les rejoindre l'endroit sera sûr !_

Le Survivant prit sa grenouille et tapa.

« J'aimerais bien y aller. Est ce que je pourrais avoir un costume ? Et est ce que je pourrais avoir autre chose que la grenouille, parce que ça fait bébé...

Il rougit sous les rires tendres de la jeune femme. Oui, il aurait tout ça.

* * *

 **Coucou, ce soir il y a deux chapitres mais je commence par poster celui là le temps de répondre aux reviews... Avec le BAC j'ai oublié de regarder sorry ^^'**


	4. Chapitre 3

Harry tirait distraitement sur son nœud papillon vert émeraude. Il se trouvait ridicule en pingouin, encore plus quand les filles s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le maquiller avec du glose rose _ça te ferra des lèvres trop chou !_ et avec du mascara _ça fera ressortir tes yeux trop mignon !_. Les adultes qui l'accompagnaient avaient bien rigolé (pour Logan et Scoot) tandis que les filles (Jean et Ororo) l'avaient prit en sandwich.

Il était maintenant dans la voiture, Manhattan n'étant pas très loin du comté de Westchester. L'enfant tournait dans tout les sens sa petite grenouille. Il n'avait pas voulu la prendre mais les filles lui avaient peint un costume noir et il n'avait pas eut le cœur à refuser... Oui il s'était totalement fait avoir !

« On est arrivé, grogna Logan.

Un voiturier leur ouvrit la porte avant de conduire la voiture dans le parking. Il n'avait même pas fait attention aux faits qu'ils soient mutants ou au fait qu'il y est un enfant. Il mériterait vraiment un pourboire !

Le tapis rouge fit un peu peur au petit brun, mais avec quatre super mutant, les photographes ne firent pas attention à lui. Ils rentrèrent dans le hall et Harry tendit son carton d'invitation au portier. Les nombreux gardes du corps lui jetèrent des regards suspicieux. La mine surprise de l'homme ne rassura personne, mais il se reprit et sourit poliment.

« Qui dois je annoncer ? demanda t il.

« Est-ce qu'on ait obligé d'être annoncé ? Fit Jean après un regard rapide à l'enfant tremblant de stress.

Harry était incroyablement stressé, et si on refusait qu'il entre ? Et si le monsieur demandait son nom ? Il ne l'avait donné à personne... Et si on refusait qu'il amène sa grenouille ? Et si on refusait qu'il entre ? Et si Jör le trouvait ridicule ? Et si... Pourquoi il le regardait tous ?

« Tu trembles morveux, ricana Logan.

L'enfant rougit et se cacha derrière les jambes de Ororo. Elle au moins ne l'embêtait jamais. En plus elle avait un pouvoir qui sentait la nature, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Maggie et Harry.

Le portier sourit tendrement, il avait un fils du même âge, et les laissa passer sans les annoncer. Inutile de faire peur à l'enfant, d'autant plus si il était muet (comme le laissait entendre la grenouille) et surtout si il était le Survivant !

La salle était bondé de gens. Heureusement que le travail d'Harry leur avait permit d'acheter des costumes et robes de créateur, ils auraient fait horriblement tâche sinon. Les gens étaient aussi brillants que les lustres de cristal qui les surplombaient. Leur robes et costumes de couleur vive tranchaient avec les murs blancs et le marbres clairs du sol. Tout étaient grand, tout était beau, Harry n'aimait pas.

Lui il préférait le charme de l'ancien, la nature foisonnante et le calme. Surtout le calme. D'ici on entendait même pas l'orchestre, seulement le bourdonnement des gens. Merlin qu'on ne lui dise plus que les élèves faisaient du bruit au self, à voir la grimace de Logan il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Par contre le buffet avait l'air appétissant, surtout le gâteau !

Il se dirigea donc vers ses pêchers mignons, suivi par des gardiens fortement amusés. Pour une fois qu'il se lâchait.

Harry prit donc une assiette et mit d'un peu de tout, des mini éclairs, un mini milles feuilles, un mini opéra, des mini macarons... Ses accompagnateurs se servirent aussi. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'attentes, Antony Stark monta sur scène.

« Bonsoir chères amies et chers amis, nous sommes réuni ce soir, non pour un enterrement comme le présume ma phrase, mais pour un gala de bienfaisance. Ces soirées mondaines sont tellement agréable, dit il avec ironie, que j'ai invité mes chers camarades Avengers. Après tout c'est un peu de notre faute si ces immeubles ont été détruits. Heureusement que la police les a évacué, j'aimerais qu'on applaudisse nos chers agents de l'ordre.

Les quelques policiers, qui ne semblaient pas heureux d'être là jusqu'à cette phrase, se mirent à sourire. Les nombreux convives applaudirent quelques instants avant que Stark ne reprenne.

« Par ailleurs, pour gagner un peu plus d'argent, nous avons choisi de mettre en jeu notre première danse grâce à ces petits appareils, les connaisseurs reconnaîtront le Strak mobile v.2. Je vous les offre si vous gagnez les danses, sinon je les reprends. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des puces dedans.

Des serveurs sortirent de derrière des rideaux avec une caisse rempli de téléphones. Harry en reçu aussi un. Enfin Logan lui donna le sien car le serveur ne pensait pas qu'un enfant aurait besoin de ça. L'enfant suivit ensuite les instructions données par le téléphone. Il rentra son identité et les identifiants de sa banque. Après avoir appuyé sur entrer, une photo de la veuve noire apparu en haut de l'écran, avec en dessous une case où était écrit 10 000$ et encore en dessous un bouton avec ''up = 1 000$''.

La même interface apparu sur un écran géant avec une photo de chaque invité (prise dans la soirée par les serveurs, au nez et à la barbe des convives). Il y avait une photo de Harry, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux sur l'écran qu'on ne le distinguait pas particulièrement. Sur la photo, il avait une grand sourire, son assiette dans la main gauche et sa grenouille sous ce même bras. Sa main droite amenait un macaron rose à sa bouche. Par contre il n'y avait pas de photo de Logan.

Rapidement, les photos de ceux qui n'appuyaient pas sur ''up'' s'effaçait, au profit de celles des gens qui appuyait. Finalement un homme d'âge mûre paya 8 443 000$ pour sa danse.

Le Captain, Hulk, Thor et Loki passèrent. Finalement, un photo de Jör apparut, provoquant un rougissement aux joues de Harry. Les adultes l'accompagnant comprirent enfin pourquoi il gardait les photos des Avengers.

 _« C'est trop chou !_ _pensèrent_ _Maggie, Ororo et Jean en cœur._

L'enfant appuya sur ''up''. Tient il n'était pas le seul à appuyer. Fronçant les sourcils dans une moue trop mignonne, il appuya plusieurs fois avant de relever les yeux pour voir si il lui restait des concurrents.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, qui était cet enfant à l'écran ? Un projecteur s'alluma dans la direction d'Harry, le foule se tourna vers lui. … Il était trop chou ! Sa moue fâchée et son rougissement soudain firent fondre le cœur de ses dames, mais pas de ses demoiselles qui voulaient cette danse ! Elles appuyèrent encore, après tout ce gosse ne devait pas être bien riche.

Dans un énième froncement de sourcils, Harry mitrailla le bouton up. Finalement un message apparu sur son écran, il avait gagné sa danse avec son demi dieu pour ''seulement'' 45 842 000$. Euh... ça faisait beaucoup non ? Un message avec virement réussi apparu sur le grand écran, étouffant dans l'œuf toutes protestations.

Son amoureux, plus si secret que ça finalement, descendit de la scène, comme sous le choc. Il avait ses beaux cheveux lâches, son costume blanc et sa chemise verte d'eau lui allait comme un gant. Il semblait auréolé de lumière (merci projecteur). Sa marche silencieuse s'acheva devant l'enfant rougissant.

 **Erieg Thauva** **:** **Salut ! J'adore ce que tu mets en place, bien que ça me fait me poser pleins de questions ! Des traîtres ? Des mages noirs ? Rajeunir ? Donc Harry n'est pas un enfant !** Tout a fait ^^ c'est seulement en apparence **Cool ! Mais est-ce qu'il a changé de monde après avoir tué Voldemort ou avant ?** Normalement il est mort... :p **Et l'idée de Maggie ! Trop géniale ! Les fics où Harry est directement en contact avec sa magie, je les adore, mais elles sont rares ! Ou alors je tombe jamais dessus :'(** J'avoue c'est trop rare, moi aussi je les adore d'amour ! **  
En tout cas, bon commencement, j'ai super hâte de voir la suite !** Merci pour ta review ^^

 **LoupRubis** **:** **Un chapitre toujours aussi bien ! Un attend la suite avec impatience j'aime bien le concept de mélange entre les avengers et les X-men et bien sur Maggie lamagied'Harry !  
Vraiment hâte d'avoir la suite continue comme ça même si plus long ce serait cool ! **Merciii ^^

 **Melodie Zik Spirit** **:** **kyaaaaaaaaa démon j'aime pas attendre la suite pitié** Sorry en plus j'ai publié en retard ^^' ,merci pour ta review !

 **feoniss** **:** **j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite! super début d'histoire!** Merci, merci pour ta review ^^

 **Bloodynirvana** **:** **woaaa ryry chez les xmen!  
je me demande comment les avengers vont reagir en comprenant que fury a fait des test sur lenfant qu'il a adopté et ou est passe Jormungan** Il reste avec les Avengers pour se venger mais je l'ai pas placer dans la fanfiction... Merci pour ta review ^^

 **00Darck-Harry00** **:** **XMen Ryry XD** Ouiii, merci pour ta review ^^

 **Shin no panda** **:** **Sympa le début à quand la suite ?** Maintenant X) et toutes les dix reviews normalement... sauf quand je regarde pas ^^', merci pour ta review ^^

 **LolitaUp** **:** **Hey c'etait pour te dire très bonne histoire avec un super commencement directement avec de l'action, bien que je trouve que sa va vite quand même, mais bon dans ce chapitre j'ai compris pourquoi, ta la flemme de faire la partie sur le passé XD.** Totalement mais chut c'est un secret :p **C'était un bon résumé du pourquoi du comment** Merciii, merci pour ta review ^^

 **Elemmacil :** **Cette histoire s'annonce excitante a lire. Le debut est génial. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite.** Merciii, merci pour ta review !

 **Guest :** **Bon début?** Peut être XD **A quand la suite?** Now ! Et toutes les 10 reviews, sauf quand j'oublie... Merci de ta reviews !

 **Rosalie dido** **:** **Super fic ! J'attends la suite avec impatience !** Merciii, merci pour ta review ^^

 **looool :** **Salut c'était pour te dire que j'ai bien aimé le commencement de ton histoire... a part que sa va légèrement trop vite mais vraaaaaaiment légèrement vite, je l'a trouve prenante...Aussi j'ai un compte mais flemme de me connecter sionononononononononon bonne continuation** XD ça m'arrive aussi , merci pour ta review !

 **mai-lan-jully** **:** **Bonjour j'adore le début pour la suite plus qu'à attendre pour le savoir. bon courage pour la suite.** Merciii, merci pour ta review ^^

 **g** **asperoko** **:** **C'est juste une suuuuuuuuuuuuper fic' !  
Vivement la suite ;p **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, merci pour ta review !

 **kedy ichyo** **:** **j ai hâte de lire la suite! j aime beaucoup ton idée et j ai trouvé Tony amusant XD** Thank you , merci pour ta review !

 **adenoide :** **Peu importe ou Harry se retrouve, la vie le malmène. Qu'est l'âme sœur de Harry car le nom ne me dit rien?** En faite c'est un des véritable fils de Loki dans la vraie mythologie, « le dévoreur de monde » et l'ouroboros (de tête), merci pour ta review ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Jör prit délicatement la main de son lié. Enfin il l'avait retrouvé ! Comment était-il arrivé là ? Non en faite ce n'était pas important, il était là ! Le fils serpent baisa l'intérieur du poignet d'un petit enfant bien rouge. Certes la différence de taille était flagrante, l'un avec une apparence de 17 ans, l'autre de 6 ans, mais les convives ne pouvaient nier qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

« Bonsoir Harry, murmura le plus grand.

Harry ne dit rien, à leur grande frustration. Il voulait écrire sur sa grenouille, zut pour le fait de passer pour un bébé, mais cela voulait dire lâcher la main de Jör. Il se contenta donc de rougir...

« Comment …., commença Jean. Euh il est muet, il a besoin de ses mains pour écrire.

Elle reçut un regard noir de gêne, trop mignon ! Mais l'adolescent libéra son cadet qui, en rougissant toujours, tapa sur la grenouille sous le regard curieux de son lié.

« Bonsoir JoaAr, se trompa la voix métallique.

Fichue grenouille qui ne sait pas prononcer les ö !

« Bonsoir grenouille de... plastique ? cligna bêtement des yeux le demi dieu.

« La grenouille n'est pas vivante, c'est... commença la grenouille. Moi, Harry, qui la fait dire se que je veux dire...

L'enfant était tout rouge et n'osait plus bouger. Il regarda donc bien ses pieds.

Stark se fit ensuite vendre par l'œil de faucon pour très très cher, puis la musique commença. Harry se fit attirer vers la piste de danse et se rappela qu'il ne savait pas danser. Et qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son partenaire quand il avait encore la grenouille, actuellement dans les bras de Ororo. Il tenta donc de ne pas marcher sur les pieds de son cavalier, qui, se rendant compte du malaise de son lié le prit dans ses bras. Il ne touchait plus le sol et était collé à son amoureux. Ça acheva le pauvre Harry, qui sentant les regards de l'assistance, enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Jör. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire gaga de son cavalier, ni les sourires attendris des gens.

Alors qu'une autre danse commençait, l'enfant crut que son tour était fini et se débattit un peu. ''Malheureusement'' il n'avait pas de muscles. Il passa donc sa soirée dans les bras du demi dieu.

HjHjHjHjHj

Il se réveilla à sa grande gêne d'un seul coup. Où était il ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté les bras de …

Oh... Il s'était endormit dans les bras de son lié, la preuve il tenait encore la chemise de ce dernier dans ses mains. Et la chemise n'était pas vide. Il rougit quand le bras de son amoureux, qui avait encore les yeux clos, s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il retomba sur son torse, c'était quand même cool d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Il resta allongé tout en pensant. Bon il ne savait pas où il était, heureusement il n'avait plus ces lunettes dans ce monde. La chambre était moderne et impersonnel, comme si la personne qui y vivait ne passait jamais de temps dedans ou alors qu'elle était neuve. Les couleurs étaient majoritairement blanche, puis noir, puis vert. À défaut d'être beau, le lit était super confortable, tout comme les draps. Tient sa grenouille était là, posé sur ses affaires de la veille. Il y avait son nœud, sa chemise, sa veste, son pantalon... à en effet il était en slip. Euh... Enfin c'est mieux que d'abîmer ces vêtements qui coûtent beaucoup trop cher.

« Arrête de bouger..., marmonna une voix en dessous de lui.

Harry sourit alors que son lié se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber l'enfant de son perchoir.

« Harry, tu es réveillé ! Attends là, fit il en le redressant. Désolé, tu vas bien ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, ils se sourirent tous les deux. Jör attira son lié dans un câlin.

« Je suis content. Comment tu es arrivé dans le... bal d'ailleurs ?

Harry prit sa grenouille et tapa.

« J'ai été invité parce que je gagne de l'argent grâce à la bourse, il continua en avisant de l'air perdu de Jör. Sur Terre on fait des échanges et le but du jeu s'est d'obtenir un lot au plus bas prix pour le revendre plus cher.

« Vous avez des habitudes étranges sur Midgard, la Terre si tu préfères. Viens on va prendre le premier repas de la journée, j'aimerai beaucoup te montrer à papa, sourit le fils du dieu de la Malice.

Il se leva et prit instinctivement une forme de serpent jusqu'à la taille, ses écailles le couvrant jusqu'au dessus du nombril. Il prit sa chemise verte d'eau et enveloppa son précieux avant de le porter à travers l'appartement.

La maison de Stark, Harry avait lu son nom sur un des murs avec des cartes et des clés en dessous, était moderne. Pas énormément personnalisé, mais plutôt agréable. Heureusement, la vue des baies vitrées donnaient sur les toits de New York et non sur d'autres fenêtres.

 **« Bonjour Jör,** siffla Loki en voyant son bébé serpent entrer.

 **« Bonjour Papa,** répondit il dans la même langue.

Toute l'équipe des Avengers, avec quatre X men en plus, était attablé et semblait les attendre. Harry fut déposé sur un tabouret entre son amoureux et le père de celui ci.

 **« Comment c'est déroulé votre réveil ? Il est tard...** , sourit narquoisement le dieu.

 **« Nous n'avons rien fait père, il a six ans !** **Et tu sais comme moi que l'hiver je préfère dormir...** , marmonna le fils.

« J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils nous insultent quand ils font ça, grogna l'ingénieur de génie avec des hochements de tête de ses amis.

Harry prit un pain au chocolat, Merlin ça faisait longtemps !, tout en tapant sur sa grenouille.

« Pas du tout, commença la voix métallique attirant l'attention de tous, Dieu Loki demandait à JoaAr si nous avions essayé de nous reproduire ce matin. Mais c'est l'hiver donc JoaAr préfère dormir. Est ce que tu peux me donner mon cacao Jean ? Tu le tiens trop fort.

L'équipe fixa ahuri le petit brun. La rousse lâcha finalement la tasse, que l'enfant bu joyeusement avant de se rendre compte que tous le fixait. Il s'essuya la moustache avant de taper.

« Quoi ?

Le playboy multi milliardaire se mit à rire, le reste de l'équipe oscillant entre sourire amusé et rougissement.

HjHjHjHjHj

Après avoir avoué à tout le monde que oui il savait ce qu'était la reproduction, que oui il comprenait la langue des serpents, (oui dans cet ordre) le petit brun eut de nouveau accès aux petits pains aux chocolats. Il sourit de bonheur en croquant dans la viennoiserie... Il venait d'avouer quoi ? Il devint rouge d'un coup, perdant ainsi le reste de la salle, oui il venait de comprendre.

Jör le serra jalousement dans ses bras, marmonnant contre les adultes. Il prit le panier remplit de viennoiseries dans un bras, son lié dans l'autre et quitta la pièce.

De retour dans la chambre, il retourna sous la couverture et serrant son nouveau doudou.

« Dit, commença le demi dieu, tu ne prends pas pour un pervers ? En plus je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulait pas me reproduire avec toi parce que c'était l'hiver, mais parce que tu as six ans.

Le petit brun se retourna et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

 _« Maggie ?_

 _« Oui petit prince ?_

 _« Est ce que tu peux me refaire grandir ? Mais définitivement ?_

 _« Est ce que tu veux te reproduire ?, taquina la voix._

Alors que Harry rougissait, une nuée de paillette dorée apparut sur son corps.

Loki ouvrit la porte en grand, suivit de Thor et du reste de l'équipe. C'était quoi cette vague de magie super puissante ? Les adultes écarquillèrent les yeux.

Les cheveux du petit brun poussèrent, son visage s'affina. Son corps grandit tellement que son slip craqua, heureusement que la chemise était là. Finalement, cette chemise n'était plus beaucoup trop grande, mais seulement un peu grande. Le demi dieu, tout comme le reste des gens, regardèrent un instant l'ancien enfant.

« Jör ? Hésita une voix douce.

 **Bloodynirvana :** **ooooooh cet fin de chapitre est aussi magnifique que sadique**

 **j'attend impatiemment la suite** Oui je sais je suis méchante ^^, merci pour ta review !

 **11 : Ooow harry es demasiado lindo** Ouiii, trop chou ^^ merci pour ta review !

 **luffynette : Ohhhh**

 **luffynette : Superbe**

 **luffynette : J'adore** Merci pour tes reviews ^^ (une triplette quoi XD)

 **Erieg Thauva : Salut ! J'adore les nouveaux chapitres super que tu les ais postés ! Mais du coup j'ai encore plus envie de lire le suivant ! Je veux voir la réaction de Jör ( et des Avengers, je ne te le cache pas ! ) !**

 **En tout cas, bonne chance pour ton bac et j'espère que tu le réussira !** Merci ^^ ça à l'air bien partie je crois..., merci pour ta review !

 **Cocolita1804 (Guest) : J'aime beaucoup cette histoire même si je connais les X-Men que de nom... Je suis même pas sûr que ça s'écrit comme ça.** Si si t'inquiète ^^ **Bref, très bonne histoire et vivement la suite ! J'aimerais juste qu'Harry reprenne une apparence plus... mature.**

 **Merci et Salut Lustucru !** Tadam !, merci pour te review ^^

 **Auriane07 : OMG J'ADORE, J'AI HÂTE DE LIRE LA SUITE** là voici, merci pour te review !

 **Vayga : Aaah, que j'aime les puissant!Harry... Les "génies" sont super intéressants dans les fictions Je crois que ma préférée là-dessus est "Calculation", quelqu'un en avait fait une traduction en français ~...** Je l'ai lu elle est trop bien ^^

 **Je n'ai pas l'habitude des Jörmungandr x Harry, plus du Loki x Harry (voire du Laufey x Harry, trois générations différentes quoi), mais... ça a l'air super cool **** Il se fait toute la famille quoi XD, merci pour ta review ^^

 **Okami06 : Alors étant donné qu'il est tard (ou plutôt tôt...) je vais pas écrire une review de 3km, mais je voulais juste dire que j'adoreeeeeee 3 (j'étais absolument obligé de le dire !)** merci ça fait trop plaisir ^^, et donc ba remerci pour ta review ^^

PS : je posterai peut être une suite mais j'ai fait qu'un petit chapitre pour l'instant... D'ailleurs c'est l'une de vous qui m'a donné l'idée... Même si mon cerveau l'a retourné dans tout les sens avant ^^' Donc à dans 10 reviews ! (J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira ça me fait stresser sachant que ça part...)


	6. Chaptre 5 et fin

Après avoir reçu le sort du maudit Potter, il avait encore vu quelques secondes précieuses. Les amis du foutu Survivant le regardaient maintenant comme des charognards. Lui, héros de la lumière, s'écroula à côté de son cadavre de mage noir. Le roux numéro... 6 ?..., enfin de toute façon ils étaient trop nombreux, sortit une dague de sa cape et s'avança vers le Sauveur (enfin sauveur qui pleurait...). Son regard fou amusa beaucoup le mage noir, qui après un dernier coup d'œil à son corps se laissa partir. Il sentait un dernier horcruxe.

Il avait reprit connaissance dans un milieu liquide. Son âme était dans un objet au fond d'un lac ? Après quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans un lac pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà un lac n'était pas de ce rouge rosé. Ensuite un lac avait des formes de vies. Pour finir, un lac n'était définitivement pas chauffé. Il avait finalement compris ceux qu'il était, un fœtus !

Tom prit soudain pe... il eut des doutes ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il était sûr que du sperme ne pouvait pas être horcruxe ! Enfin peut être que si, mais le sperme se désagrégeait ! Salazar, Merlin, Morgane, même Odin si il le fallait !

Le temps passa et finalement une voix se fit entendre.

 _« Tom ?_

Le futur bébé donna un coup de poing. Depuis quand il pouvait bouger ? Enfin surtout, c'était quoi cette voix !?

 _« Tu ne peux pas encore formuler des pensées, ton cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour les rendre lisible même pour moi. Je suis Maggie. Je suis la magie de Harry James Potter._

Tom donna un gros coup de poing contre la paroi, c'était une blague !

 _« Calme toi, c'est moi qui a un peu changé la nature de ton horcruxe. Ta magie voulait vivre. Elle voulait_ _te_ _faire vivre. Nous nous sommes arrangées et grâce à l'âme sœur de Harry, nous avons réussi à te créer un corps. Rassure toi, nous t'avons fait garçon._

Un silence prit place. Encore heureux !

 _« … Je sais que tu vas nous en vouloir mais ici tu devras apprendre à communiquer avec ta magie si tu veux pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour te rendre plus... responsable. En plus, si tu t'entends bien avec elle, tu seras plus puissant._

Oh, en voilà une bonne nouvelle !

 _« Enfin, je vais plutôt t'informer vite fait de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce qu'on te ramène. J'ai fait changer de monde Harry, suite à ta mort les sorciers... ''blancs'' sont devenus trop cons. J'ai donc suivit le lien d'âme qui reliait ton père..._

Tom frappa contre le ventre, non ! … Salazar, il faisait un caprice là ?!

 _« Si c'est ton père ! Fais toi y ! De toute façon c'est moi qui gère la grossesse donc tu sors pas tant que tu ne l'acceptes pas ! Enfin bref, j'ai suivit le lien d'âme de_ _ton père_ _jusqu'à cette dimension. Cependant tu connais la chance de_ _ton père_ _et il est allé à l'orphelinat. Du même style que le tient... Après il s'est fait torturer et finalement Jörmungand l'a sortit de là avec Loki._

Un autre choc contre le bide. Attendez, elle parlait de … ?

 _« Oui ce sont des dieux. Oui tu es le fils du serpent dévoreur de monde. Oui tu es le petit fils du dieu du Chaos, de la Malice et de la Magie._

… Il allait se faire à ce monde finalement !

 _« Donc je disais_ _ton papa_ _s'en est prit plein la gueule et finalement il a... Tu sais quoi, lors de l'accouchement tu verras les souvenirs de_ _ton papa_ _! Flemme de raconter ! Allez bisou Tommy, bien que je pense que Harry, qui sait qui tu es, va te renommer._

Et le silence fut de retour, ça allait être long...

HjHjHjHjHj

Tom avait mal ! Et en plus ses souvenirs qui défilait à toute vitesse lui donnait un de ses maux de crâne !

Il sentit qu'on le tirait hors de cet endroit chaleureux. Oui, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et gnagnagna avait fini par aimer son petit cocon chauffé ! Salazar il faisait froid ! Heureusement qu'il avait eut le temps de s'entraîner un peu à garder le contrôle de son corps sinon il aurait crié.

Une femme flou lui tapa les fesses. Attendez quoi ? Nan mais elle se croit au bordel ou quoi ? Le nouveau bébé essaya de fusiller la forme floue du regard.

HjHjHjHjHjHj

Harry rigola de sa voix musicale. Forcément, son bébé n'allait pas pleurer, la sage femme pouvait toujours rêver ! Son amant regarda curieusement l'enfant tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Il va bien ? s'inquiéta un peu le nouveau père.

« Bien sûr, imagine qu'il s'agit de ton père, je sens qu'il a beaucoup hérité de son papy... Il va falloir les surveiller quand il seront ensemble, sinon on va se retrouver avec une dictature sur les bras ! rigola le petit brun.

En parlant du loup, Loki entra dans la pièce d'un air conquérant. Il lança un petit sort à la femme qui avait fessé son petit fils, non mais ces midgardiens quoi ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, surtout qu'il allait tout faire avec ce petit serpent ! Tout ce que Odin lui avait refusé avec ces enfants !

Tient, ce serait amusant de faire une réunion de famille pour présenter le petit dernier. Odin allait mourir de rage, sa mère fondre devant la bouille du bébé. Thor était évanoui dans le couloir, trop de pression pour le vieux grand oncle, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas de descendants lui. Est ce que ça lui permettrait d'attendre le trône d'Asgard ? Tellement de nouvelle possibilité avec ce petit serpent !

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras avec un air fière. Seuls les nouveaux parents, pas le bébé car il voyait flou, remarquèrent la lueur d'amour dans les yeux du dieu du Chaos.

« Tu me rends mon bébé Loki ? J'aimerais beaucoup le voir, sourit tendrement son gendre.

« Est ce que tu as choisi le nom ?, demanda le grand père en le tendant.

Un sourire échappa au père porteur.

« Oui, il s'appelle Siger (prononcer siguerre).

« Notre bébé est donc un vainqueur, sourit l'autre père. Mais qu'a t il vaincu ?

« La mort, murmura Harry pour son bébé.

Le murmure avait été entendu par toute la salle. Ce qui étonna ne fut pas tant la réponse, les grossesses masculines n'étaient pas naturelles donc très risqué, ce fut le sourire sadique du bébé. Comment un bébé pouvait il faire ça ?

« Bienvenue dans ce monde mon petit vainqueur, fit le père porteur en embrassant un fils impassible (non il n'aimait pas ça d'abord ! ).

 **Bon, je sais pas si la suite paraît probable et si elle vous plaît... Mais en faite je n'arrive plus à écrire sur cette fic donc c'est plutôt une fin en faite... Enfin peut être qu'un jour iul y aura une suite mais là j'ai plus d'inspiration... Si ça vous à inspirer une fanfiction hésitez pas, ça m'amuserai beaucoup de la lire ^^'**

 **Un gros merci à tout ce qui ont laissé une review et qui ont follow ou mis en favoris ! (D'ailleurs 6 reviews le jour même, je suis choquée !)**

 **Erieg Thauva : Hey~ Harry est grand ! Et trop mignon !** Ouiii ! **Ça avance, et j'aime vraiment de plus en plus ! Bonne continuation !**... Merci pour ta review ^^'

 **Okami06 : Harry est décidément trop mignon ! *smiley coeurje ne mets plus de smiley, puisque ça les efface *smiley triste** J'avoue c'est trop injuste xD **enfin il était trop mignon jusqu'à la phrase et son slip craqua ou j'ai eu une image trop bizzare (en plus devant tous les avengers),** C'est le super pouvoir de Hulk de pouvoir garder son caleçon ! **sinon je suis contente qu'enfin Harry puisse parler ! *smiley content*** Merci pour ta review !

 **Bloodynirvana :aaaaah le retour de la reine du clifanger** xD merci de m'avoir anobli jeune troubadour xD

 **a chaque chapitre je me fait avoir...**

 **C'est un plaisir a chaque fois de voir la notification de nouveau chapitre** Merci pour ta review !

 **00Darck-Harry00 : quoi! non tu peu pas faire sa c'est trop saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh.** J'en suis la reine x)

 **mon mimi ryry viens juste de grandir tu peu pas stoppé là!**

 **c'est contre la loi que je viens créé qui dit que c'est trop cruel de s'arrêter comme sa dans une fic.**

 **XD.** Ô jeune juge, excusez moi x'), merci de te review !

 **Chimeres : noooooon tu peut pas nous faire ça à nous pauvre petit être démunis, tu te rend compte que notre petit coeur battait très rapidement pour s'arrêter d'un coup net à la fin du chapitre. c'est trop injuste** Mouahahah, je suis sadique ;) merci de ta review !

 **Shin no panda :Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Quelques questions :**

 **Numéro 1: Y'auras-t'il les autres enfants mythologiques de loki (Fenrir,Hela,Sleipnir) dans cette histoire ?** Ba je sais pas quoi écrire comme suite donc... mais je pense que oui, ils auraient dû être présent...

 **Numéro 2 : du coup Ryry à parlé ?** Oui :)

 **Numéro 3: Pour quand la suite ?!** Now !

 **Sinon bonne continuation une lectrice impatiente.** Merci pour ta review

 **Elemmacil (Guest) : Quelle surprise je mabscente un petit moment et hop deux superbes chapitres. La suite s'annonce merveilleuse. J'adore cette fic. Et jattend la suite avec impatience . Et harry est trop cute ! En tout cas merci beaucoup et bon courage pour la suite** Merci pour ta review !

 **Sevybi (Guest) : Un nouveau chapitre tout aussi chou.** Thank you :)

 **Auriane07 (Guest) : J'adore ce chapitre et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire le prochain** Merci pour ta review ^^

 **Melodie Zik Spirit : hooooooo trop mignon hi hi j'adore ouiiiiii la suite kyaaaaaa** Merci pour ta review !

 **gabrielle prince : J'apprécie ta fic continu comme ça.** Merci pour ta review !


End file.
